1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of supports and holders for rod-like objects, and more particularly to an improved fishing rod holder which is adapted to securely hold, and permit quick release of, any of a plurality of different types of fishing rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fishing rod holders have been developed, and are known in the prior art.
Perhaps the most common of these is the tube-type rod holder wherein the butt end and handle portion of the rod is adapted to be inserted into the tube. While affording the desirable capability of quick release in the event of strike or snag, this tube-type of holder is substantially limited in use in that only those fishing rods with rearwardly-extending handle portions can be accommodated, and then only in a substantially upright position for fear of having the rod pulled out of the holder.
Some fishing enthusiasts prefer to use a live minnow and a fly rod, letting the tethered minnow swim freely. However, fly rods do not have handle portions extending rearwardly from the reel for a substantial distance toward the butt end of the rod. Hence, fly rods may not be held in the tube-type holders.
More recently, other types of rod holders have been developed. However, many of these are complicated in either structure or operation. Indeed, some of these do not contemplate quick release of the rod in the event of a strike. Examples of these other types of rod holders are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,906,653; 3,792,829; and 3,484,066.